I won’t apologize
by AnimeBride
Summary: Everyone’s working like usual. Everyone… except Zoro. Sanji feel it’s his duty to find the lazy asshole and kick some sense in him. Parings? Yeah. Goddammit.


**Summary:** A normal day on Going Merry. Everyone's working like usual. Everyone… except Zoro. Sanji feel it's his duty to fund the lazy asshole and kick some sense in him. But… things take another turn when Zoro starts a fight Sanji's not sure if she should win or not…  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji / SanjixZoro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I mean, if I did… _**-nosebleed-**_

**Author's Notes:** Okey, this took a **lot** longer to write compare to my last, probably because I have been all this pedantic on this one… Took me a damn month to write a shitty sentence! D: This is the first fic in a series of… Yeah, how many do you want? I'm writing this to all the yaoi loving people out there, so please leave a review so that I know what's good and shit… and if I should write more… ;) Well anyway, hope you like it! Enjoy!  
Oh, and that reminds me; if you don't like love between two guys, then don't read it! Quit blame the writer for it, **love is about love, not gender!

* * *

**

**  
What ****I'm thinking now **  
**By AnimeBride  
Mello**

* * *

"Oi, shitty swordsman. Wake up."

Sanji paused and took a deep breath, feeling the nicotine from his cigarette slowly spreading through his body, making him feel a bit more relaxed, and he needed that. The lazy marimo had tried to escape from work once again, and Sanji wanted the idiot to be at least _awake_ when he kicked his head in.

"I _said_, OI, SHITTY SWORDSMAN, WAKE UP!"

Zoro didn't move, the swordsman didn't move a damn muscle; he just kept sleeping as if the blonde wasn't even there. Sanji swore under his breath, wondering if the small storeroom would be a good place for Zoro to find out if there really was a God... He slowly took the few steps that separated them, the lust to kick the green-haired man grew with every step; he _was_ so going to kick the younger man. Silence fell as the sound from the footsteps died out; all that could be heard was the breathing, their breathing.  
Then Sanji bent down, little by little, until he was finally face to face with Zoro. Their noses almost touched and even though they had been this close before, usually fighting over something irrelevant, Sanji felt that this time was different. Zoro's face was so relaxed now, completely blank, and the blonde found himself liking it. The swordsman's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and air escaped from the parted good-looking lips…

"You know I'm going to kick your head in, really soon..." Sanji whispered as he felt that he had observed Zoro's face enough. His voice was lower than it normally was and, even though he didn't know it himself, it had a touch of sensuality.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Zoro's eyes snapped open and it made the blonde cook jump a few steps back. He had lowered his guard when he thought that the lazy shit was asleep. A malicious grin made its way right to Zoro's face and Sanji suddenly had a hard time to control the colour of his face.

Silence fell as the two men just stared at each other. Sanji wasn't sure what to do, and as Zoro didn't make any attempt to speak. The desire to kick the swordsman had been replaced with a kind of unpleasant feeling. The cook didn't like where the situation was going, not at all...  
Seconds that felt as if an eternity passed by as the two men stared at each other in silence.

"Come on, Kelp-head, we both have work to do." Sanji finally said; the silence had begun to get on his nerves. He walked towards the door that separated him and the swordsman from the others; his thoughts already wandering away, wondering what he should make for lunch.

"And if I don't?" Zoro's voice was awfully nonchalant for the blonde's taste, it made him angry again. Annoyed, he faced the idiot of a first mate, the nice talk was over.

"If you don't, I'm going to kick your ignorant ass into the next week!" Sanji replied and as he did, he was sure to send Zoro a glare of death.

"Well... That would save me a lot of work…"

"Don't give me that shit, shitty swordsgeek!" Sanji put out his cigarette by crushing it under his boot, oh how he wished for that cigarette to be the irritating marimo. When he was sure that the cigarette wouldn't do anything stupid, like set the ship on fire, he grabbed Zoro by his shirt and pulled himself really close, just as they had been only minutes ago.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" Zoro accepted the challenge by taking a steady grip of Sanji's tie; neither of them could escape now.

"Make me, Ero-Cook." Zoro's face was dead serious and the cook was just about to counter when he found that he couldn't. The younger man had captured his lips with his own.

The boat could have been on fire, no, the **whole world** could have been on fire. Sanji wouldn't have given it a damn thought. Luffy could have solved an equation that didn't involve food, and he wouldn't have even noticed. His whole attention was focused on the man in front of him, the man who had his lips against his own.  
The blonde's first reaction was that he should break apart and then kill the green haired bastard he could always make up an excuse later. But he didn't… Because an even bigger part of him actually wondered what the swordsman would do if he responded. Yeah, he was damn curious. Well, a thin voice from the back of his mind tried to remind him that this man wasn't a one-night-stand that he could play with and then ignore the next day. This was Zoro, and they were part of the same crew, which meant they couldn't escape from each other. Sanji chose to ignore the bothersome voice.  
He leaned closer to Zoro as he broke the kiss, pulling himself into the other man's lap, so that a new kiss began immediately. If the swordsman was surprised, well, then he at least hid it well, because Sanji couldn't tell. The kiss got deeper and deeper, both men biting and licking on each other's lips, until the blonde finally opened his mouth and allowed the swordsman to taste him. Zoro himself tasted like sake and something that Sanji couldn't describe in words, it was the younger man's own taste. But as Sanji's tongue got more of Zoro's mouth he discovered that Zoro tasted a bit like… steel. Rather surprised he grinned into the kiss, had the idiot been making out with his swords lately? He assumed that swordsmen all around the Grand Line had a firm taste of steel, since every time they fought someone they had to prove themselves manly as hell and _lick_ the damn sword. Just because Sanji was a first-class cook it didn't meant that he actually licked on his tools! But yeah, Zoro **did** look very sexy when he did it, so the blonde thought that it was best to not complain.  
Zoro's hot breath on Sanji's sensitive neck made him snap out of his thoughts. It also made him shiver. Soon he felt the swordsman's burning lips tickle his neck with butterfly kisses. He immediate curled his fingers into Zoro's shirt where his hands were pinned, gasping for air. What was this new sensation? Licking his collarbone, nibbling his ear, passionately duelling with his tongue, kissing his face lightly, Zoro's tongue was _everywhere_, leaving red marks for the guilt to be licked. A moan escaped from the cook's parted lips, as the green haired man once again bit down on one of his ears. He feeling the colour of his face increase when the marimo chuckled, obvious proud of himself.

"Take of that damn jacket of yours, it's in the way." The blonde flinched as the swordsman's hoarse voice whispered in his ear, the small voice in his head seeing its chance.

"O-oi, wait a second. Should we r-really…" He was interrupted by Zoro, who grabbed his tie again, pulling hard, so that their faces were only inches from each other.

"This is a one time thing, tomorrow everything's back to normal. Stop thinking. Stop making it a problem. **Do it.**" His voice was harsh and determined, his eyes staring into the cook's, not faltering for a second.

"…" Sanji didn't answer; he didn't know how he should respond. A bigger side of him had begun to wonder where this fooling around would lead; they could not possible _do __it_, right? That would be just wrong! And yet… he was hurting inside, his body not sure how to respond to these feelings that the shitty idiot was causing...  
Slowly, he begun to undo his jacket, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

"Good boy." Zoro said, satisfied, as the blonde tossed his jacked to the floor, leaving him with little less clothing than before, and the swordsman was about to make it fewer…

"Now take of your shirt." He commanded when Sanji finally opened his eyes. He wanted to see in his eyes how he responded. The cook's eyes widened, obviously surprised by the other man's straightforwardness and he looked a bit uneasy, but Zoro didn't care. Why should he wait?

"W-what the..." Sanji started, but the look in Zoro's eyes made him stop, apparently this wasn't something to argue about. He once again started to undo button after button, the first mate watching his every move. His long slender fingers were working so close to his own skin that the lust for being touched grew with every second, and when Zoro put his strong warm hands on the blonde's hips, the spot immediately starting to hurt like it was burning; Sanji couldn't help but to gasp.  
After a few seconds the shirt was finally open, leaving the cook vulnerable to the swordsman's intensive gaze. His personal defence broken as his clothes were taken off. Soon he would be more than just open into the skin in front of Zoro.  
Little by little, they eliminated the small space between them, their lips leading the way. The new kiss was much more gentle, trying, and the warmth inside Sanji starting to boil with new strength.  
Zoro roughly started to explore the older man's bare chest with his hands, making the blonde twitch and moan straight into their kiss. Zoro, seeing his chance, immediate forced his tongue into the warmth of Sanji's mouth. The kiss got more intense, the two men completely lost in the moment. Tongues dancing for dominance, lips sucking hard whenever they could, teeth biting on what came too close, saliva slowly finding its way down their chins when their mouths couldn't keep up with the pace.  
Sanji didn't really know how he managed to break apart from Zoro's burning lips, but he knew what he wanted now.

"Take of your shitty shirt, I want some too."

Without any further complaining the swordsman's white shirt was soon on the floor next to the cook's ocean blue, with some of Sanji's help of course. He had seen Zoro without a shirt many times before, yet this time it felt was different, it was as if he had never seen the muscular, sweaty, sun brown, gorgeous torso that belonged to the younger man.  
He couldn't wait to touch the sensitive skin, to search for Zoro's weak spots. Said and done, the blonde's long fingers soon trailed the scars that Zoro carried so easily. A normal man would be dead with them, no question about it. Sanji blinked, and then smiled; Zoro was special, that was for sure.  
The swordsman's breath got deeper as the cook continued his journey through his memories with help from those scars. The atmosphere around them intensified.

"Ngh…" Zoro flinched as Sanji found one of his sensitive nipples; he obviously wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up if the cook continued as he now did. The cook on the other hand loved the response that the touch had given, so he started to massage the weak spot with his lean fingers, as he raised his head and begun so suck on the other one, slowly, teasingly…

"Haa, nhh...! S-stop it… damn cook… Ng-...!"

"Why should I?" The blonde cooed with an evil grin on his wet lips, leading one hand down towards Zoro's stomach.

"I… warn you, idiot…" The green haired man tried to counter, but he didn't convince the other man, his voice was far to distracted.

"Give me one good reason …" The blonde whispered with an evil grin on his lips, oh how he enjoyed this. Teasingly, he stroked Zoro's stomach smoothly, feeling the strong muscles working under his soft skin, heading downwards until he found what he was searching for… He gripped it firmly, the smirk on his lips growing.

"Dammit!" Zoro hissed and before Sanji had the time to blink twice, he was on the hard floor, with the younger man on top of him; he was completely pinned.  
The swordsman leaned in close, his eyes searing black and dilated. He ran his closed mouth along the chef's long, graceful neck, taking his scent in leisurely. Sanji didn't, no… _couldn't _speak, it was like he was all out of breath, and his lungs had to force air down; _he didn't dare to breath_.

"Don't even think about acting all stuck-up." Zoro's voice was hard, determined. Sanji giggled, shaking his head. Whatever the situation was Zoro would always be Zoro. But he didn't had much time to think about if he should listen to Zoro or not, the swordsman captured his lips again. The kiss was craving, a hunger for passion growing. Sanji felt how he melted under Zoro, whose hands were all over the slim body. He moaned straight into the kiss, his hands clenching in Zoro's green hair. He was drowning in passion!

"OI, SANJI, OYATSU!!!" Time stopped. No, seriously, time stopped. The cook looked up at the first mate, whose face was unreadable. They were both half naked on the floor. Zoro was sweaty and had hickeys all over his body. Shit.

"Say something, idiot!" Zoro whispered and Sanji did his best to come up with a good reply.

"Stop bugging me, Luffy! Go eat Chopper or something if you're so fucking hungry! LEAVE ME ALONE! "He yelled back, with an annoyed voice. In the meantime Zoro got up from the floor, leaving Sanji alone and confused. Apparently the moment was over.

"BUT I'M SOOOOO HUNGRY!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Sanji replied as he also stood up. He quickly located his shirt and dressed as fast as he could. Ignoring the first mate completely.

"…" Just as he was about to open the door he stopped. "We'll never talk about this." Sanji said towards the door, he couldn't even look at the other man. And with that said, he left the room.  


* * *

  
Normal 0 21 false false false SV X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

F-I-N-A-L-L-Y-! **_-dances-_** This litte one have been on my computer over a year now, finally got my lazy brain to work again. :D Hope you liked it! **_-smiles-_**  
So, anyone up for another chapter? Just tell me!  
Suppose there was a second chapter, what do **you** what in it? (_ZoSan, SanZo, bondage, just shounen ai, angst, maybe another crewmate?_)  
Please leave reviws so that I know what you thought of it.

Special thanks to **Yvanna Irie** and my dear friend Leo, they helped me with the spelling.****

**AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
